Seeing Harry
by xoJaymexo
Summary: The Boy-Who-Lived. The Man-Who-Won. James and Lily's son. A troublemaker. A savior. Harry James Potter. His friends can see him better than anyone else. An ongoing work of one-shots and drabbles from the POV of the people who know Harry. I take requests!
1. Seeing the Best

The thing about Harry was that he wasn't really a hero. Or, at least he didn't see himself as one.

Ron had thought, when he first met him, that he would be full of himself, and that he would know everything there was to know about anything you could know.

Keep in mind, of course, that Ron was young then, only eleven.

But when he had met Harry, he hadn't seen a hero. All he had seen was a scared little boy who needed help to do something even Ron knew how to do. He had looked younger than Ron had thought he might, all skin and bones and big, shocking green eyes.

Ron had always dreamed that he would be friends with Harry, but he hadn't realized what it would entail. Perhaps that was for the best, for Ron wasn't completely certain _had_ he known if he would have gone on to become friends with him.

It's not, after all, many friendships that lead to games of chess in which you are knocked out by the pieces, or giant spiders that don't care whose friend, exactly, you are, or even werewolves attacking that had been your favorite professor. And it's not like there is a manual for how to deal with a friend who is moodier than your sister when she PMS's, or who has a noble complex the size of Russia.

And then there was Hermione, who had come along with Harry, whom Ron had to deal with over the years—not that you'll hear him complaining.

Ron hadn't always been the best of friends to Harry. He knew that. He also knew that, no matter what he believed, Harry saw the best in him.

Harry was like that.

Even though he had left him, and left Hermione, and left them more than once, Harry had always forgiven him. It was like he was unable to do anything else—but Ron knew that if Harry didn't want to forgive him he wouldn't.

Others didn't understand how they could show no emotional or physical affection between them. They wondered how the fact that they considered each other brothers and not hug, or even shake hands manfully.

The answer was simple, really.

They didn't need to.

Ron knew Harry would lie his life down in an instant if Ron needed him too, and Ron would do the same without thinking.

Even thought they had been through torture, and pain beyond measure, they still had each other.

To some, that might not have been enough.

To them, it was.

So overall, the good things generally outweighed the bad when you were friends with Harry.

Ron rather thought that was the way it should be.

* * *

**Yes, it is a new story. No, it will not be worked on ahead of Dark of the Moon. It will be a series of drabbles and one-shots from people who know Harry, and how they see him. As you can see, this is Ron. Next up will be Ginny. If you want, you can review and leave a request. Before you ask, yes, Hermione will be after Ginny. After that, it is basically free game.  
I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please let me know. :)**

**xoxo Jayme**


	2. Seeing His Love

Ginny had seen the real Harry three times before she dated him. Maybe that was why he had always been the guy for her. While the other girls in her dorm had talked about dating around, and loving so many people, and never knowing who the right one would be, Ginny had always known it was Harry.

He was Her One.

Never The One, of course, because that would imply he could be anyone's, and nothing could be farther from the truth. He was hers, and she was his, and that was all there was to it.

She had known that from the very beginning, when she had first seen him. His eyes had been too big for his face, and his clothes had hung off his body in a decidedly unattractive way, and yet her attention had been caught on him even before she knew who he was.

She remembered going home with Mum, and telling her that one day she would marry Harry. When her mother had asked, "Harry who?" her response had been simple: "My Harry."

Of course, her mum had just laughed, but Ginny had always known.

That had been the first time she saw him.

The second time was in her first year, almost two years after she first saw him. Except for his being a little taller and with more weight on his bones, he had looked exactly the same.

Still beautiful to her.

His voice had been the last thing she had heard before she fell into Tom's pit, in her mind, anyway. She knew that it hadn't actually been him who had spoken to her. He had told her to hold on, to be patient with him, and that he was still growing. She had forgiven him.

His face had been the first thing she had seen when she awoke down in the Chamber. The light in his eyes, not extinguished by fighting the monster she had commanded, had been warm and happy.

Ginny hadn't given it a second thought before she was jumping into his arms, and crying. The fear that she would be expelled had gotten rid of even her embarrassment over hugging her long-time crush.

Harry's fumbling words had reassured her that everything would be alright. She could tell that even though he was uncomfortable, he would stick it out.

The years had passed.

Ginny had grown into her own, becoming the woman she had always been destined to be. Boys had come and gone, but she had always kept an eye on Harry (and Ron and Hermione by default, of course).

At first she had told herself that she was just waiting for him to come to his senses and ask her out, but it quickly became evident that he had no feelings for her except as 'Ron's Little Sister'.

Ginny soon learned that it hurt less if she didn't watch him, didn't see him moon after Cho, didn't love him. The last was harder to stop than it should have been, but by the end of her fourth year, she had succeeded.

Then she had gone to the Department of Ministries to rescues Sirius and it had all come rushing back.

That had been when she had seen him the third time.

Ginny had found him sitting on the wide walls of the Astronomy Tower, just looking over the grounds. Harry hadn't looked around at her approach, and she had taken her cues from him, settling herself next to him, and keeping the mouth that traitorously wanted to babble about anything and everything shut.

When she had first found him it had been early afternoon—not long after he had left the Hospital Wing and gone to Hagrid's. She had watched him from a window in the infirmary, had seen him lope gracefully through the grounds to the groundskeeper-turned-Professor's hut, had seen him leave not fifteen minutes after. Ginny had carefully tracked where he had gone in the castle, then, making her excuses, had come to find him. She knew he would want company, but also knew that he would never admit it.

That had been four hours ago, and he still hadn't spoken. Twilight was almost upon them when she finally glanced at him for the second time she had arrived, and she was only barely surprised when she saw the tell-tale tear tracks and the welling eyes.

She knew that, had it been her who had lost someone like Sirius, she would have been ranting and raving, like Harry had all that year after Cedric died.

But Harry, in true Harry fashion, had surpassed her expectations, and was still.

"You can talk to me, if you want." She told him evenly, not expecting an answer.

Thus, she was surprised when, several hours later, after the stars had begun to bashfully begin their part in the dance of the night, Harry turned to her, pulled her into a hug, and began to speak, saying everything she knew he would never say again.

Harry wasn't really hers. He wasn't really anyone's—not the world's, not the Weasley's, not even Dumbledore's. The only person he belonged to was himself.

Ginny knew she was blessed beyond words that he had chosen her, simple Ginny Weasley, to share himself, his very essence, with.

And so, taking a deep breath, she lifted the shimmering veil over her head, grabbed her father's arm, and walked towards the future.

* * *

**So....heh. I kind of forgot I hadn't posted this one... Oops. o_O Ah well...I hope it made up for it. I'm not really sure who will be next. I know I said Hermione, but I'm not really feeling her right now....please let me know what you think. In a review. Which, yes, does actually require you to leave one. **

**Jayme**


	3. Seeing the Legacy

Dear Diary,

I don't know why everyone believes that things are different with Harry, just because he is "The-Boy-Who-Lived".

***As a side note, I truly hate that title. I find it ignorant and annoying, because Harry is so much more than that. But I don't believe that was what I was talking about, and is not it a diary's purpose to speak of what I began?*

They think that, even though he has lost the only person close to him as a parent, he must be sent back to those horrible Muggle's house—for _protection_, no less! Are we not the Order of the Phoenix, and all that is powerful and good? Is not our leader Albus Dumbledore, for Merlin's sake? Why is it that we can safe so many people, and yet we cannot save the one boy-man who will save us?

Sometimes I wonder if the Order is merely a façade of things better left unknown. And then I realize the truth—we know the things, and yet we let ourselves be fooled anyway. I don't believe that Albus is the only one who can save us. So many in our group look up to him as a god, and yet I see him only as a man who has been through so much and never gave up.

Perhaps that is why we all flock to Harry. He has been through so, so much, far more than any boy should ever experience, and yet he still commands our loyalty and love. He walks into a room, and our eyes are automatically upon his figure. He is oblivious to it now, but I know that he will one day realize his true gift and become the man Lily and James would have raised him to be.

It has always been one of my deepest regrets that I did not object farther to Albus placing the boy with those horrid Muggles. I had wanted to save him. Had I not watched those people for the day? Did I not know what we would be putting him through?

But what could I have done? I am an old woman, not suitable to be around little children. Even the first years are a stretch, now. Perhaps, had I been fifteen years younger, I could have been the perfect witch for the job. Albus would have known I would never spoil him, and I could have helped him grow up into the man that would be worthy of his parents legacy.

But I am deluding myself, thinking of how he would match up to them. The truth is, he already has.

Lily would be so proud of his ability to stay calm in stressful situations, and James would love the part of him that won't let me lay down and take injustice towards anyone. Sirius…Sirius just loved him, and somehow I think that was all he, both of them, needed.

And I am proud of him. I always have been, and I think I always will be. Sirius, James, Remus and Lily will always have a place in my heart for favorites, but I do believe that Harry has the number one place, for he is the best of all of them.

And one day, one day he will see it too.

But until then, he will need help. I hope he knows that he can always come to me and ask, and I will always give him the truth, no matter what Albus says.

He deserves it.

-Minerva

* * *

**So this one was a bit different than the others, and feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to people who gave me ideas for the next few chapters! This one just kind of wrote itself, and I actually like it. Did you guys guess who it was before the end? I almost didn't know for a few paragraphs... :)**

**xo,  
Jayme.**


End file.
